A number of substituted (3-hydroxy-4-piperidinyl)benzamide derivatives have been described as stimulators of the motility of the gastrointestinal system in EP-A-0,076,530; EP-A-0,299,566 and EP-A-0,309,043.
In EP-A-0,307,172; EP-A-0,124,783; DE-3,702,005; EP-A-0,147,044; EP-A-0,234,872 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,459 there are described benzofuran, benzopyran or benzoxepin carboxamide derivatives being substituted on the nitrogen with an alkylamino group or with a mono- or bicyclic hetero ring optionally through an alkyl chain. These compounds are taught to be anti-emetic, anti-psychotic or neuroleptic agents.
WO-A-84 03 281 describes N-azabicycloalkylbenzamides and -anilides useful as dopamine antagonists, antihypertensives and analgesic potentiators.
WO-A-88 01 866 describes N-heterocyclylbenzoheterocyclic amides useful as antiemetic agents especially for administration with cancer chemotherapeutic agents.
The N-(4-piperidinyl)(dihydrobenzofuran or dihydro-2H-benzopyran)carboxamide derivatives of the present invention differ therefrom structurally and pharmacologically by their favourable gastrointestinal motility stimulating properties.